Sin City: On The Run
by LorrCakies
Summary: A strange girl helps Marv escape from prison and she brings up memories from the past. She gave her life for his in thanks of avenging her sister, Goldie. Read and see how past mixes with the present.
1. The Escape

Author's note: I admit, this is my first story and you can probably tell by my poor writing skills. Well, I hated how Marvin died so I've decided to make myself a little Mary Jane and fix it just for the hell of it. Enjoy. Reviews are _always_ loved.

Chapter one

Here I was sitting in a damp and moldy cell once again. I haven't moved in days, I swear I've turned into a vegetable. Nothing on my mind but the satisfaction of revenge.  
I can't help but stare out my window. God I hate how they block the perfect moon light with the lined shadow of bars. But I guess it's fine now, I don't give a damn. Death is just a few days away and I can't wait for my last meal, I'm starved. Prison food can't even keep a mouse alive.

Something's strange about tonight, something's out of place. Maybe it's just me since I haven't taken my medication in days. A familiar sound hits my ear drums. A smack then a thud, yup the sound of a body hitting the ground. Now dragging? No screams, or cries for help. Someone is here that shouldn't be. The tap of hard soled shoes and the rattle of keys coming down the hall, I don't pay much mind to it. It's just another psycho being taken to old Sparky.

The taps stop closer than I'd like. My cell door slides open which was- not expected. I spin my feet onto the floor and lift my head. The small guard beckons me, god knows why. I lift my aching body off the flea filled cot and drag my feet. The officer grabs my wrists gently; his hands are soft like a woman's should be. The snap of the cuffs pinch a little. As I was guided  
down death row I notice no other guards are on duty, odd.

The little blonde cop holds the door for me as he prods me into the courtyard. His hat is tipped forward covering his eyes. I can't help but let out a little chuckle. He's too much of a coward to even look me in the eyes. He has such a small figure that if I wanted to I could easily kill him in one blow.

We step up to a shiny black car with tainted windows. He looks over his shoulders like he was a paranoid child while digging into his pocket. He took out a set of keys and un-cuffed me. Just as I was opening my mouth he told me to get in. I listened to the man but I had no idea what was going on. Was I dreaming? Does not medicating myself do this?  
As the officer shut my door the jail's alarm started screeching like my ant Carol.

The man ran around the car and flung himself right into the driver's seat. He revved the engine and stepped on the pedal. The jail gate was shut; I guess they think the runaway might just walk out the front door. The officer calmly slowed down and showed ID. Simple as that and we were out; top security my ass.

He was speeding so I thought I had to point it out. He drove faster, some cop.  
He reached for his hat and slowly removed it while shaking his head. Short, scruffy blond hair fell out from under his hat. That's when I noticed he was a she. That face was way too feminine for a man. She was breathing heavy, eyes wide; obviously terrified or shaken up.

I let out a frustrated sigh and told her she just got herself into a lot of shit and that for a young girl like herself just ruined her life. The cops will hunt her down.  
"I don't care, a person as kind and unselfish as you doesn't deserve the fate of the chair." She answered in a small voice with her brow pulled over her eyes.

I give her another question. "How do you know I'm not just another psycho putting on an act?"  
"I've heard stories."  
Stories? From who and what about?  
She continues, "I'm not some stalker, my sister told me. Wendy."

That name hits me square in the chest like a bullet. "Wendy's your sister?"  
"Well, half to be exact. That's why I'm much younger."  
I see the resemblance now. The blonde hair and the face. The only difference was the eye color, the straightness of the hair and the slight roundness of the face.

Why the kindness? Why does their family give such care?  
I ask where she's taking me, she replies "Wendy, she'll know what to do."

After Story: Well, What do you think?  
I kept it short because I didn't know how much of a success it'd be.  
If I get a request for more I'll write more.  
Thankies for your time 3


	2. Not Home For Long

Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

_AN: I got more reviews so I'm going to update now! I want to thank everyone for their support and lovely reviews. Heart. _

The drive was filled with small talk and stories of loved ones. Blondie seemed to enjoy what I had to say about her sisters. We had to stop more than once, I told her she should get her bladder checked out but she insisted that is was normal. We also almost went off the road a few times; she was beat. Apparently she was planning for days with no sleep before she actually broke me out. After a while we pulled into the brush on the side of the road; I said I'd drive so she could sleep. Hah, she thinks ahead; she had my old clothes in the back seat so I could get out of this orange sack. Geez, that suit is like a neon sign.

As I got my pants on she came up behind me, I turned to face her and that's when she handed me my shirt. By the time I had my shirt on she had my coat ready and slid it on me while on her tiptoes. I have to admit…I kinda missed the touch of a woman. Even if this woman isn't Goldie, but she is a part of her, someone who was close to Goldie's heart and for that I'm grateful.

We got back in the car but this time I got to drive that fancy car while Blondie slept. I couldn't help but gaze over every once in a while, she slept like a little kid, curled up into a ball; so small and innocent. Christ, I wish she didn't get herself into this.

I pull into Wendy's parking space behind the apartment building. I shook Blondie awake gently and told her we were here. We both got out of the car then she walked around and handed me my jacket, I put it back on.  
She led me up the narrow staircase to Wendy's home. She knocked on the door and it swung open.  
"Judith Leslie King, where have you been?!" Wendy raged.  
Judith walked in ignoring Wendy completely. I stepped out of the shadows and Wendy jaw dropped. "Marv, what are you doing here? Weren't you-? Aren't you-?"  
I told her to calm down and ask if I could come in. She of course stepped aside and let me pass.  
I heard the shower going. I saw a bare leg when I peered over since the door was open then I noticed the police uniform on the ground and turned away. Staring at Judith would be wrong, she was just a kid.

I sat myself down on the sofa while Wendy got me a beer. My gaze drifted towards the bathroom again, I couldn't stop myself for some reason. Then I heard a meow, a cat run out of the bathroom and flicked its tail causing the door to swing open.  
All I saw was her silhouette behind the steamy curtain. That's when I stopped myself. When did I become such a perv? Maybe prison did this to me. Something inside me wanted to walk to that shower and join her.  
Wendy sat in front of me and placed the cold beer in my hand. Good thing she came when she did, I'm scared what I might have done.  
"Did you brake out?"  
I told her no, I was lead out.  
"By who? A guard?"

No exactly, it's was kinda her sister. I didn't ask to be saved and I warned her of the consequences.  
"What?!" Wendy got up and stomp into the bathroom, but she shut the door behind her.  
I have a feeling Blondie's gonna get an ear full. I was right, just then Wendy started screeching. Dames.  
I block them out and enjoy my beer.

A few dozen minutes later Wendy runs out bawling and straight into her home. Right after her walks Judith wrapped in a towel who goes to her room too. But she walks out after a minute in just a bra and underwear.  
"Rah, she can be so over protective"

Well she is your sister and you did do a really stupid thing.  
"Not I didn't I saved a life."  
A Criminal's life.  
"Who avenged my sister."  
And now we're both going to jail and Wendy will loss another sibling.  
"No she won't, they won't catch us."  
Us?  
"Yeah, of course. I'm taking you with me; we'll drive until they think we're dead or something."  
It's not that easy.  
"It's either that or stay here and wait for them to find us, plus they'll blame Wendy or we drive."  
Since you put it that way.  
"Tomorrow morning we'll leave just as the sun rises."  
I guess I'll be off.  
"No way, you're staying here."  
I grinned, if you insist.

_After Chapter: What did you think? Want to see more?_


	3. A Knock

Chapter Three

It was a long night, I tried sleeping but it was no use. I sat in front of the television and drank all their brews.

I guess I passed out 'cause I woke up this smell of bacon and eggs. I peel myself off the sofa and rubbed my eyes.

Wendy's placing food on the table when I turn around, "Oh, good morning. Better fill your stomach before you hit the road."

I raised my eyebrow while walking to the table to eat; I was starved. Also I asked what made her change her mind about it all as I stuffed my face.

"I was given choices and I chose…" she informed me slightly steamed followed by her sitting across from me.

I watched her as I scraped the last bits of egg off my plate. She looked worried, or even upset. I could tell by the way she looked down at her fiddling fingers. I hate seeing dames that way, I really do. I'd give anything to make a kind dame smile; it's a real sore spot of mine. I told her that I'd take good care of Blondie; just to try to make her stop being so goddamn upset.

She smiled at me as she slid her elegantly painted fingers into my pathetic cut ones.

"Thank you but I have no doubt about that, Marvin." She paused as her gaze shot out the window that the table was pressed up against.

Her vision was caught by a woman in leather getting off a very modern motorcycle.

"Judith is home," she informed me while standing up and digging in her housecoat pocket.

That was Judith?! Geez, she defiantly didn't look so childish anymore, or at least not in that outfit. She's a babe just like every other King I've met, I mean Goldy and Wendy were twins so they look great but Judith was defiantly a different kind of hot.

Wendy broke my train of thought by passing me a little blue ring box and an envelope pack with paper bills.

"Her birthday is in thirteen days; give her that ring and the money is for the road." I tucked the blue box into my pants pocket just as Judith walked in the door with her helmet tucked under her arm. "I'll be ready in a moment." She threw her helmet to the ground and walked into her room.

I gazed back over at Wendy then stood to remove my jacket from the back of my chair and slide it on. Then I walked over to the door to put on my boots. When I finished tying my shoes I looked up to see Judith in yet another outfit with a small pack back for our travels. I also noticed she was smiling sweetly down at me as if she was excited; it made me feel warm so I couldn't help but grin back.

Three loud knocks, "Miss King, open up! It's the police."

Everyone froze with wide eyes their sight darted at the door.

Three more knocks, "Miss King!" you could hear his annoyed voice.

Wendy thought fast then shoved Judith into the closet by the door.

After that her head stun, she grabbed me and pushes me into the closet basically knocking Blondie's back against the wall with our chests together.

My hands landed on the wall on both side of her head and her hands on my chest.

Her face turned red as I tingled.

Just the Wendy shut the door of the closer and opened the front door.

"Yes officer?" she answered the door in her little gown and robe.

She let him in as he questioned her awkwardly; their sound quickly faded.

Judith nodded up at me with pink cheeks, I replied with a reinsuring one.

She slid out of the closet door then out the front door. I followed after checking to see if the officer could see me- he couldn't he was in the living room ogling Wendy.

We ran down the apartment stairs in silence, dashes across the parking lot, jumped into the car and spun away. While driving away she looked over at me, I looked back while keeping my eye on the road awkwardly then we broke into laughter.


	4. Mother Dearest

Chapter four: Mother Dearest.

It was about noon and the sun was high and hot. Blondie was down to her bottom layer and panting. I could see the beats of sweat rolling down her wife beater which sat nicely on her chest; also she put on a pair of hot pants which confirmed it was really quite hot.

We were about twenty minutes from Basin City when Blondie ask why we were heading to the big town. I informed her that it would be harder for the cops to find us if we move around, besides I needed to pick up good old Gladys which meant a visit to Mom. I pray that that worm of a district attorney didn't go anywhere near her or I'll have to go plug him good. Oh, and not so he's die but just make life miserable.

When Mom entered my head I started to get a lead foot. I had to see her; I had to make sure she was okay.

Just then I noticed Blondie was calling my name. "Marv? Marv, are you alright, calm down." her hand reached to touch my arm to try to get my attention. That's when I saw the scars; old cuts all up her arms covering both sides. What happened to her? And why would it happen?

I didn't dare say anything about the subject; she might be really sensitive about it.

She asked what was wrong and I simply told her that I zoned out followed by my apologies.

We entered Basin City and headed straight for the projects. I grow up there with just Mom. My son of a bitch Father left her when I was rather young and ever since then I've been taking care of her.

We started to pull into the bad neighborhoods where you saw the usual muggings, rapes, and murders. Blondie had her face against the window and looking as if she's never seen anything like that before. "Does anyone come to help them? Does anyone care? Where are the Coppers?" She asked me a whole pile of questions at once. I told her that the cops were rare around here, they gave up on trying to clean this place up long ago and that most people get themselves into those bad situations with bad decisions.

We pulled into the alleyway behind Mom's; I mean, I couldn't just leave this nice car in the middle of the street in this neighborhood. Blondie slid out of the passenger's side and asked where we were headed. I told her then she scrambled around in the backseat through her clothes and put her layers back on, you know, you make a good impression on my mother not knowing she was blind.

I led the way up the narrow stairway to the apartment 33A; I didn't bother knocking so I just opened the door and called for Mom.

A small questioning voice came from the kitchen, "Marvin? Marvin dear, is that you?"

"Yes, Mom, It's me."

She stumbled into the hallway without her blind stick and began to quickly wobble towards me. I walked up to meet her, she was old and weak. She hugged me with her brittle arms and began to weep; "I thought you were in Prison?"

"I was…"

"Did you break out?!"

I chuckled, "No Mom, I got out with help from a friend."

"That must have been a really good lawyer." She joked.

Blondie entered through the doorway nervously.

"Oh, is this the friend?" my mom slipped away from the hug and walked up to Blondie.

Blondie noticed she was blind by looking into her cold and unfocused eyes.

I smiled slightly and the situation. "Yup, that's Judith King; a sister of an old friend."

Ma hugged Judith and thanked her. "Wait a second," she thought about the last name; "Isn't that the name of the girl you said you had to help? The girl that was murdered."

That name again, oh please stop saying that name.

Judith interrupted the silence, "She was my sister."

Mom apologized, "Oh dear, I'm sorry for your lose." She took Judith's hand between hers.

"Its fine," she searched for a name to call her.

"Just call me Mom." She winked at Judith with a smile. "Tea anyone? Come sit down, sit down."

I took her arm and helped her into the kitchen, Blondie following.

Geez, this place brings back a lot of memories. My eyes drifted to the sink where I washed the blood off my hands from my first kill; I was fifteen. He hurt my Mama so it was reasonable.

I let my mom wonder around the kitchen like she wasn't blind at all as she made tea.

Blondie and I sat across from each other at the small three person table by the window overseeing the road below. Another memory hit me, this time it was good. My first birthday present; I received it while eating my breakfast- I was twelve. We never had a lot of money so holidays were a little dry.

Blondie did that thing like her sister, the way to looked down at her fidgety hand. I couldn't tell if she was upset or just did it because of the shyness.

Mom walked over with two cups of tea and a hot coco. She set the coco in front of me then handed Blondie the tea and also one for herself. Hah, I gotta say Mom knew what I liked.

The evening was short since Mom went to bed early but while it lasted it was filled with embarrassing stories of my childhood. Usually I minded these stories but it didn't bother me this time for some reason. I couldn't take my eyes off of Blondie's smile and her giggle was warming on this cool evening.

"What time is it dear?" Mom asked while putting her hand over Blondie's. She was growing really fond of her.

"Quarter after eleven." Judith spoke softly.

"Oh dear, It's way past my bed time."

Blondie stood and helped my Mother to bed; of course Mom declined but Judith insisted.

While they were in the other room I went into my old room, which caused me to tear up. I sat on my bed and it let out a disturbing creek but I didn't take too much attention to that. I slid my hands under the bed and got my old keep sake box which held my old friend Gladys. I took her out and kissed her barrel.

"She's a nice woman you know, your mother."

I jumped and looked up to see Judith leaning in my door way with her arms crossed.

"Geez, you shouldn't sneak up on a man with a gun." I joked.

She smiled as she walked towards me followed by her sitting on the ground in front of me and admiring my gun; "_Nice_, is that a M1911?"

That was a surprise- The dame knows her guns. Wait, how old is she? She defiantly gave up her childhood long before she had to.

"You bet it is." I grinned down at her while I took out the clip and passed her Gladys.

Blondie happily took it and admired from a closer view. "You think I was gonna hurt myself? I know where the safety is."

A watched her for a while then thought aloud, "Hey, you wanna go out somewhere? The night's young."

Blondie smirked, "I'd love to"


End file.
